


A sens unique

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Multi, Saint-Valentin, Ziggy - Freeform, musique, starmania
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre et me suis toujours moquée de mes copines qui soupiraient après l'un ou l'autre, rougissaient lorsqu'elles les croisaient, bafouillaient quand ils leur parlaient des choses les plus banales. Et puis il y a eu lui. Et je n'ai eu d'autre solution que revenir sur mon idée préconçue.  Et même si il ne m'aime pas, il remplit ma vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sens unique

**Author's Note:**

> Texte rédigé dans le cadre du Juke-box de la Saint Valentin sur la Ficothèque Ardente, ensemble de défis d'écriture en musique sur des chansons proposées
> 
> Chanson choisie : Un garçon pas comme les autres (Ziggy - Starmania) : Michel Berger et Luc Plamandon
> 
> Les passages en italique sont des paroles de la chanson

Je passe à la librairie trop souvent pour mon bien et surtout celui de mon compte en banque. Le budget que je peux consacrer aux mangas est largement dépassé et pourtant, chaque jour me vois prendre, à la sortie de la fac de lettres, la rue de l'Université pour ensuite obliquer dans la galerie Opéra. Je pourrais faire le chemin les yeux fermés, tant je le connais depuis deux mois. La première fois, j'y suis entrée un peu par hasard. Je cherchais un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'un copain et ne connaissais pas vraiment ses goûts, seulement qu'il aimait les mangas et chez Manga Mania, ils ne vendent que ça. Logique avec un nom pareil. C'est là, derrière le comptoir, que je l'ai vu la première fois.

 

Je n'ai jamais cru au coup de foudre et me suis toujours moquée de mes copines qui soupiraient après l'un ou l'autre, rougissaient lorsqu'elles les croisaient, bafouillaient quand ils leur parlaient des choses les plus banales. Et puis il y a eu lui. Et je n'ai eu d'autre solution que revenir sur mon idée préconçue. Tout en lui me plaît, m'émeut. Son visage fin et les cheveux fous qu'il repousse d'un geste machinal, sa peau sans défaut qu'il montre plus souvent qu'à son tour lorsqu'il se penche et que ses tee-shirts moulants et trop courts remontent dévoilant le creux de ses reins et le tatouage qu'il a là et qui me donne des idées pas très sages. Avec son corps mince et souple qu'il habille d'une façon un rien provocante, un rien osée, ses fesses moulées dans un jean slim, il est devenu le fantasme de mes nuits. J'ai toujours aimé les hommes au look androgyne et là je suis servie. Je suis fascinée par les gestes sensuels de ses mains, des mains longues mises en valeur par deux anneaux d'acier noir et un bracelet en cuir de même couleur avec une plaque en argent gravée de signes elfiques.

 

J'ai tout fait afin de l'intéresser. Je lui ai demandé de me conseiller pour le cadeau de Nathan. Et puis je n'ai pu me le sortir de la tête. Je suis revenue de plus en plus souvent. Très vite, nous avons discuté, de tout, de rien. Il m'a invitée à prendre un café à une terrasse. Ce look androgyne, il l'affiche sans honte, il s'en sert même pour séduire. Les gens du Carré liégeois ne se retournent pas sur son passage, ils en ont vu bien d'autres. Nous avons discuté cinéma, littérature. De son frère et de sa sœur quand je lui ai parlé des miens. Puis nous avons évoqué nos amours. Il m'a raconté ce flirt qu'il entretient avec un mec rencontré dans une discothèque mais qu'il n'aime pas et ce garçon, passionné de mangas yaoï qui lui bouleverse le cœur lorsqu'il vient à la librairie. J'ai senti un grand vide en moi. J'ai fait semblant de rien, je lui ai conseillé d'oser, d'aller au devant de celui qui est déjà mon ennemi. Je me suis bien juré de ne plus remettre les pieds dans la mangathèque. Seulement, il y a les résolutions et il y a les sentiments.

 

_"Je suis folle de lui_   
_C'est un garçon pas comme les autres_   
_Mais moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute_   
_Même si je sais_   
_Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais"_

 

Il remplit ma vie, hante mes nuits lorsque dans ma chambre d'étudiante je me fais du bien en pensant que ses mains errent sur mon corps. Mais les miennes sont vraiment trop douces pour faire illusion longtemps. Je refais les mêmes gestes, imaginant ses doigts qui caressent mes seins, égratignent mes aréoles, parcourent mon ventre, descendent et s'attardent dans mon humidité. Sa bouche qui mordille, embrasse. Le plaisir m'envahit lentement. La mienne a son tour effleure son ventre, frôle son désir, ma langue en lèche la peau lisse et douce jusqu'à le faire de crier de plaisir. Ses lèvres fermes se posent sur ma bouche, sa langue taquine l'investit et me soumet quand, sans hésitation, il me fait sienne. Je suis tout à lui. Et c'est son nom que je crie en ma jouissance solitaire. Raphael, mon fantasme, mon amour secret. Mon obsession aussi. Mais je redescends sur terre, je suis là sur mon lit, seule entre mes draps, le corps tremblant. Ma peau moite a froid, je suis plus seule encore.

 

Nous sortons souvent, il m'emmène au resto ou en boîtes. J'en oublie parfois qui il est, qui je suis. Ce soir, il m'entraîne dans un club très branché où il a ses habitudes. Je le retrouve sur le trottoir du grand boulevard. Il me guide, sa main attentive est dans mons dos, j'aime ce semblant d'intimité. Nous descendons les escaliers et la musique tonitruante, les effets de lumière et de fumée nous agressent. Il me tient par la main et me remorque au creux de la foule des danseurs. Apparemment, il sait où il va. A une table, des amis l'attendent. Il leur fait la bise, me présente. Un homme souriant s'approche, l'enlace, l'embrasse amoureusement. Il est jeune et beau. Et Raphael se presse contre lui, répond avec un enthousiasme manifeste à cette bouche qui le violente. Il se retourne vers moi, me dit qu'il a suivi mes conseils et abordé son client. Grâce à moi, ils sortent ensemble. Je suis contente que dans la pénombre il ne voit pas distinctement mon visage qui doit trahir mon état. Je suis anéantie. Le froid m'envahit, j'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler. Pourtant, je lui dis d'une voix incertaine que je suis très heureuse pour lui. Et mon coeur saigne.

  
_"Oui, je sais, il aime les garçons_   
_Je devrais me faire une raison_   
_Essayer de l'oublier... mais_

  
_Je suis folle de lui_   
_C'est un garçon pas comme les autres_   
_Et moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute_   
_Même si je sais_   
_Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais."_

__


End file.
